Hermione's Last Wish ReDone
by love109
Summary: Sorry that I some how used another story in this one. I have re-don it so it should be ok now? Well I'm hoping so D Please don't hate me


**This Hermione's Last Wish re-done. I'm sorry about using some of another story. And I'll be re-writing it so that none of it is in this story. Again I'm sorry please forgive me.**

**Hermione sat in her bed watching the sun rise through the opening in the blinds and knew that if she was going to leave she had to do it before he woke up. It wasn't that she hadn't told him she was leaving. As it was she had told him last night at Harry's birthday party. She couldn't hurt everyone just so she could finally be loved. Sighing she slowly got up so he wouldn't wake up. After she had washed and dressed she sat on a chair near her desk and watched him sleep for a while. Some time later around 10.00am she saw that he was about to wake up so she got up and left her note for him on the bed side table. She knew that it would kill him to see her gone but she had to do this for her and him. Kissing his cheek one last time she walked away from the love of her life.**

**______________________________________________________**

**She sat looking down at her lap trying to work up the courage to get a move on. She had been feeling sick for weeks now and wanted to get it checked out. Sighing she got up and moved to pick her wand up. As she got to her front door she felt something coming up her throat and ran with her hand covering her mouth to the down stair bathroom.**

**!!5 years later!!**

**A woman with long brown hair with white starting to show through walked through Diagon Alley, with a little girl holding her hand. The girl had black hair that went down to her shoulders and hung in ringlets. Her eyes where a mix between brown and a black like her father's. She had the face of her father but the nose was her mother's. She didn't know her father and for now didn't really care as she had the best grandmother in the world taking care of her now.**

**The woman looked sad and nervous as they walked down the path to the school her daughter used to be so happy to be going to. Her eyes that had used to shine so much now held a lot of sadness. She hid it from her granddaughter not wanting to upset her.**

**After Hermione had died giving birth to this wonderful and beautiful little girl it seemed everything was a test to see if she could still be whole. Hopefully this helped with the hurt that was always so close now days. She had held off this long so that she could get to know her but she knew that this was what Hermione had wanted for Alannah. Sighing she looked down when she heard a giggle and watched as Alannah pointed to the school that was just up the hill. Giving her a smile she bends down and picked her up and held her tight.**

"**Remember to write to me when ever you can ok?" She nodded and gave her a kiss before she was put down again and held onto her hand as they began to walk again.**

**It was about 10 minutes later that they reached the school gates and then another 5 to get to the giant doors. Taking a deep breath she pulled the cord that was at the side of the door and they waited for someone to answer. **

**It was a couple of minutes before anyone answered so Alannah had sat down on the steps and was watching the lake as the sun was shining on it so beautifully. When the door opened a man that looked so much like her stood there but he had glasses on and a scar on his forehead.**

**"Yes how can I help you?" He asked looking really confused. He was looking at them and wondering why they looked so much like someone he knew a long time ago.**

**"I'm looking for James Potter. I was told that he worked here." She said with a little smile while she now held Alannah's hand for comfort.**

**"Yeah. He's just having dinner but I'm sure he'd come see you. If you'd like to follow me." He said with a grin. The woman took the Alannah's hand and followed him in. He asked them to wait just out side of the great hall doors and he'd fetch him for her.**

**They were stood there for a couple of minutes before another man came out. He smiled at them as he came towards them.**

**"Hello. I'm James Potter, how can I help you?"**

**"I'm here because of my daughter. She said that she wanted to have her little girl with her father and well here I am." He looked shocked and looked down at the little girl.**

**"Are you sure? Why wouldn't she want her?" He didn't even have to know who it was to see that this was Hermione's daughter. At the same time he saw himself in her as well. The name of the mother but somewhere deep down he knew who the mother was and felt horrified that she would give up her own daughter.**

**"My daughter died giving birth and her last wish was that you should have your daughter. I'm sorry if it came as a bit of shock but I didn't know how to get in contacted with anyone in this world." He had tear's coming down his face but he wouldn't let any sound out. **

**Hermione was dead?** **How could this be happening? He wished he had carried on looking for her now and maybe she would still be here to look after their daughter and maybe one day come back to him. Somewhere inside him he knew that he'd do what ever Hermione wanted him to and more if he could. Looking down at the little girl he smiled a small smile before getting down on his knees.**

**"Hello. Do you know who I am?" She nodded and smiled at him. His smile grow a bit but having just found out his love was dead he couldn't bring himself to full out smile, even if it was his daughter. She seemed to be fighting with something inside before she ran into his arms and hugged him.**

**"Her name's Alannah Mione Potter. Hermione said that she wanted her to know everything about her father. I don't know much about you but from what Hermione told me I was able to tell Alannah things." She said with tears forming in her eyes.**

**"Thank you. Would you like to stay for dinner Mrs Granger?" He said standing up with Alannah in his arms. **

**"No thank you. Alannah's things-"**

**"Don't worry. I'll pick them up with weekend if that's ok?" When she nodded he asked where she lived and that he'd be around about 10am on Saturday. "I'll being her to see you when ever you want. I wont taker her away from you I promise." Saying goodbye to Alannah she went on her way with a wave before the door's shut on their own. **

**"Right are you hungry Alannah?"**

**"Yep. Will I be staying with you daddy?" He looked at her with his eyes lit up and nodded as they walked to the teacher's entrance.**

**"Of course and you'll get to meet you much older brother to. His name's Harry."**

**"Really?" She said bouncing up and down in his arms. **

**"Yes." He said as they walking into the great hall. People were looking at them and Alannah seemed to go back into herself. She was just like her mother that way. When she was meeting with a stranger she seemed shy to start with but came out of herself after a time.**

**"Daddy?" When looked at her she went on. "Why are they all looking at me? I don't like it." She said in a whisper before she berried her head in his neck.**

**"Their not staring at you baby. It's me that their looking at because I'm so handsome." She gave a giggle and looking up at him. They sat down and the woman next to him asked who she was.** **"This is Alannah my daughter." Gasps went up in the hall as he'd said it so loud.**

**"James you don't have a daughter." The woman said with a glare at the little girl. Alannah saw this and hid her head in his shirt. He rubbed her back and he felt her stiff back calm down a bit.**

**"Lily this is my daughter, mine and Hermione's."**

**"She's back then? Well I always knew that the slut would be some day. And she's even trying to palm this 'thing' off on you to." Alannah pulled her head back and looked at the woman in shock.**

**"Daddy why she being mean to mummy? Did she know my mummy?" James looked down at her and saw tears welling up in her eyes.**

**"Yes she did sweetheart. And she not as lovely as your mummy was that's why she's being mean." A man that looked like her father, who was sat the other side of them, looked at her with a smile.**

**"Where is Hermione anyway dad?" He asked wanting to know why some other woman had shown up with his half-sister.**

**"Hermione died giving birth son. Her mother brought Alannah here as her last wish." Harry had tears in his eyes when he heard his best friend as dead.**

**Alannah saw this and took one arm from around her father's neck and patted his leg.**

**"Mummy wouldn't want you to cry. And if you start to cry so will I." He could see tears already making their way into her eyes. Harry smiled at her and wiped his tears away and was shocked when hers just went away.**

**She smiled at him again before putting her arms around her father again. **

**"Daddy who is he?"**

"**That's your brother Alannah. His name is Harry" He said with a smile. She looked at Harry and gave a grin before saying she was hungry.**

**!!Later that night!!**

**James had set Alannah up in the spear room in his quarters. She had gone to sleep saying she loved him and he was nearly in tears. He had kissed her forehead before going to his bedroom and sitting on his bed, looking at a picture of Hermione and himself from 4 years ago.**

**He would do her proud and look after their daughter the best way he could. Hopefully she didn't start to like boys ever or wait until he was dead so he didn't have to kill them himself. James smiled at this before kissing the picture.**

"**I'll do my best Hermione and tell her everything about you and how much I loved you"**

**THE END**

**READ AND REVIEW PLZ**

**LOVE**

**love109**

**XXXxxxXXX**


End file.
